1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical switch device. More specifically, the present invention relates an electrical switch that is used with electronically controlled components of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving performance, reliability and appearance of the various components.
Recently, bicycle components have become electronically controlled so as to increase the performance of the bicycle and the ease of operating the bicycle. In particular, bicycles have been provided with an electronic drive train for smoother shifting and electronically controlled suspensions for a smoother ride. Many times, these electronically controlled bicycle components allow for the rider to at least partially select various modes of operations.
In the case of electronic drive trains, the bicycle can be provided with a rear shifting device and/or a front shifting device. These electronic shifting devices can take a variety of forms. For example, the rear shifting device of the electronic drive train can have a motorized internal rear hub or a rear multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized rear derailleur. In any case, the electronic shifting devices are typically electronically operated by a cycle computer for automatically and/or manually shifting of the electronic shifting devices.
The cycle computer is also often coupled to other components that are electrically controlled or operated. For example, some bicycles include electronically controlled suspension assemblies for adjusting the stiffness of the ride depending on a variety of factors.
The cycle computer uses one or more sensors to monitor various operations of the bicycle, such as speed, cadence, riding time and gear position, which are in turn used to electrically control or operate these electronic components. In this type of an arrangement, electrical wires or cords are utilized to transmit the electrical current to and from the various components and sensors. These electrical wires or cords are often connected to the components and/or sensors by electrical connectors.
These electronically controlled bicycle components are typically operated by an operating device that is mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle. The rider pushes a button and a motor is activated to operate the electronically controlled bicycle components. In the case of a derailleur, the rider pushes a button for completing a shift operation. In the case of a suspension assembly, the rider pushes a button for changing the stiffness of the ride. It is desirable to provide an operating device that is relatively easy to use without looking at the operating device and that is relatively compact.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved operating device for operating/controlling electronically controlled bicycle components. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an electrical operating device with a clicking mechanism in a manner that provides a compact arrangement of the operating device.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an electrical operating device for a bicycle that can control two electrical operating bicycle components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical operating device for a bicycle that relatively easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical operating device that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an electrical switch comprising a base portion, a first electrical contact switch, a toggle portion and a clicking mechanism. The first electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a first location. The toggle portion is pivotally mounted to the base portion about a pivot axis between a toggle neutral position where the toggle portion is spaced from the first electrical contact switch and a first contact position where the toggle portion contacts the first electrical contact switch. The toggle portion has an upper operating surface, a lower switch contacting surface and a first end surface disposed between the upper operating surface and the lower switch contacting surface. The lower switch contacting surface is arranged to contact the first electrical contact switch upon movement of the toggle portion to the first contact position. The clicking mechanism is operatively formed between the second wall of the base portion and the toggle portion to indicate movement of the toggle portion from at least one of the toggle neutral position and the first contact position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an electrical switch comprising a base portion, a first electrical contact switch, a second electrical contact switch, a third electrical contact switch, a toggle portion and a button portion. The first electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a first location. The second electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a second location. The third electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a third location. The toggle portion is pivotally mounted to the base portion about a pivot axis between a toggle neutral position where the toggle portion is spaced from the first and second electrical contact switches, a first contact position where the toggle portion contacts the first electrical contact switch and a second contact position where the toggle portion contacts the second electrical contact switch. The button portion is movably coupled to the toggle portion between a button neutral position where the button portion is spaced from the third electrical contact switch and a third contact position where the button portion contacts the third electrical contact switch.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an electrically controlled bicycle shifting assembly comprising a bicycle shift device, a control unit and an operating device. The bicycle shift device is configured to move between at least two shift positions. The control unit is operatively coupled to the shift device to control movement of the shift device between at least two shift positions. The operating device is operatively coupled to the control unit to input a shift signal. The operating device includes a base portion, a first electrical contact switch, a toggle portion and a clicking mechanism. The first electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a first location. The toggle portion is pivotally mounted to the base portion about a pivot axis between a toggle neutral position where the toggle portion is spaced from the first electrical contact switch and a first contact position where the toggle portion contacts the first electrical contact switch. The toggle portion has an upper operating surface, a lower switch contacting surface and a first end surface disposed between the upper operating surface and the lower switch contacting surface. The lower switch contacting surface is arranged to contact the first electrical contact switch upon movement of the toggle portion to the first contact position. The clicking mechanism is operatively formed between the second wall of the base portion and the toggle portion to indicate movement of the toggle portion from at least one of the toggle neutral position and the first contact position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an electrically controlled bicycle shifting assembly comprising a bicycle shift device, a control unit and an operating device. The bicycle shift device is configured to move between at least two shift positions. The control unit is operatively coupled to the shift device to control movement of the shift device between at least two shift positions. The operating device is operatively coupled to the control unit to input a shift signal. The operating device includes a base portion, a first electrical contact switch, a second electrical contact switch, a third electrical contact switch, a toggle portion and a button portion. The first electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a first location. The second electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a second location. The third electrical contact switch is arranged relative to the base portion at a third location. The toggle portion is pivotally mounted to the base portion about a pivot axis between a toggle neutral position where the toggle portion is spaced from the first and second electrical contact switches, a first contact position where the toggle portion contacts the first electrical contact switch and a second contact position where the toggle portion contacts the second electrical contact switch. The button portion is movably coupled to the toggle portion between a button neutral position where the button portion is spaced from the third electrical contact switch and a third contact position where the button portion contacts the third electrical contact switch.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.